


希望你的变种人技能可以在战争来临时派上一点点他妈的卵用

by ilikemyselfthanks



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Threatening, “我”和“我们”未成年, 小哥哥成年了, 恶劣的春梦, 捆绑, 记梦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemyselfthanks/pseuds/ilikemyselfthanks
Summary: 这是一个春梦。“我们”是变种人，只是没有那些心灵感应控制磁铁极速自愈瞬间移动那种非常酷炫的技能。主战派变种人攻击了我们的学校。





	希望你的变种人技能可以在战争来临时派上一点点他妈的卵用

战争不言而喻地开始了。  
那帮主战派的家伙确实不把普通人当人看。他们被压抑太久，脑子都沉浸在苦难当中而不好使了。  
改革是自然的，但这建立在屠杀和血流成河的基础上就不太好了。  
中立派的变种人闯进正在做广播操的学校，朝着我们大吼：“快跑！”  
但事实上无路可逃。  
上海有很多中立派和和平派的变种人。只有其他地方集结起来的主战派才是一场世界性危机。他们崇尚自由，对长久以来遭受控制的局面堆积起憎恨。他们决定打破僵局，迎接新的未来。  
这太他妈的扯淡了。打破僵局没问题，去找那堆高高在上的管理者啊，屠杀普通人和不愿意加入你们的变种人算怎么回事？像纳粹那样“把劣等血统排除”？

我们学校也有好几个变种人。不过我们的能力看起来没有什么用处，日常生活也难以暴露点什么。  
而且就算被别人知道了，会有人说：“嘿你这个能用手指发光的技能好牛逼啊教教我”吗？“你能吸收雾霾放出雾霾超厉害的”？  
这太蠢了。

整个学校陷入了恐慌。  
我们几个作为变种人被请求能与那群主战派的家伙讲和。“请求”，实际上是校长都快跪下来，泣不成声的那种请求。  
讲和根本没开始就结束了。  
其中二班有一个小姐姐的变种技能叫透视。她立马发现主战派的家伙们正在从学校四面教学楼后边包抄过来，显然不怀好意。一共也就四个变种人，不过移动速度都非常快。有她的指示，现在看上去像打电子竞技显示敌人方位差不多。

于是雾霾大佬开始往四周播散雾霾降低能见度，掩护整个学校的学生分批往教学楼里分散逃跑。  
我们成功拖延了时间。不过是不是有学生急性呼吸道感染我们就不清楚了。

直到教导主任折回来告诉我们六楼大礼堂还困着一群学生，而有一个变种人正在往六楼去的时候，我们才惊慌起来。  
随着小姐姐对明确方位的指示，我们成功地从教学楼另一端抄捷径到了礼堂门口。  
我们要守着礼堂正门，拖延足够长的时间，直到礼堂里的学生们全部沿着临时搭的绳梯撤离学校。

很困难。第一个和我们开打的变种人直接搓火球炸了半扇礼堂门。要不是她肉体脆弱一敲后脑勺就倒地死掉的话，死的估计就是我们了。  
主战派这次只派了四个变种人来这儿，是件好事。  
如果一个一个上来的话我们还是能对付的。  
第二个变种人他妈的会构造激光网，而且可以使激光平移过来切我们。  
不过可惜的是我们之中有位旁友可以使自己身体变成可以反射99%光线的特殊物质。于是激光被弹回去了。  
画面比较血腥。这个梦突然变成了r18。  
第三个我记不清了。那小妹妹好像挺咸鱼的。我捏着她衣领子把她从六楼窗口丢了下去，可能摔死了。  
最后一个变种人是个冰魔法师，就伸伸手指头能把一个教室冻上的那种。他在楼下发现了他战友妹子的尸体，就暴怒地把整座教学楼冻上了。  
妈的这个冰冻速度迅雷不及掩耳，我们朝后边的学生们大喊了一句快跑就依次跳了楼。我们跳楼不会死，因为我们当中有个傻子的技能可以使一块4X4平方米的地面变软。  
这些技能都他妈菜得抠脚，不过也好歹在这种特殊情况下有点用吧。  
我们当中最后一个傻子可以让泥土里长耐寒野草或者触手系藤蔓，不过前提条件是一定要有泥土。于是她在开跑—起跳—下落的过程中以高速反应灵敏性弄了一大堆野草把冰人小哥哥成功绑起来了，包括他的整个手腕和手指都被一圈圈缠绕起来。他立即失去了勉强算omega级变种人的攻击力。  
等我们弹了几下才落地，回头一看，呃，整座教学楼全部冻上了。教学楼里没能逃出去的同学被冻成了冰雕。

这不是什么小漫画里冻成冰雕还能解冻的那种。他们的血液凝固起来，形成细小的冰晶，刺穿了他们的组织细胞。解释一下就是：他们死透了。

既然都死透了，认识的人一时半会也都逃难去了，不会回来找我们，那么干嘛不报复一下呢。  
那个冰人小哥哥不算太纤细，正处于一种年轻的，英俊的，令人兴奋的状态。  
适合操一顿，教教他应该对一群变种人抱有尊重的态度。  
藤蔓随我旁边小姐姐的指挥而扭动着，撑开、扯碎了小哥哥的衣服。他的手被结实地捆在身后，一旦有些许自由空间的话也会被“透视”看见。  
我突然想起来，问透视小姐姐：“你是不是每天都能看见同学老师们的裸体啊？”  
“dei，而且电视上的演员们我也能看到他们不穿衣服的下面长了些啥”  
“？？？‘长了些啥’，你的意思是，会有不少扶她吗？”  
“是啊，你根本不知道哪些人会是扶她，而且我打赌你也不想知道。帮帮忙噢，这里可是变种人世界。”

小哥哥拒绝和我们有眼神交流。他的双腿以羞耻的姿势被藤蔓分开，阴茎蜷缩着，颜色浅淡。他仰面躺着如同一具尸体。  
怎么看都像是尸体啊。体表温度摸起来很低。再加上白皙的肤色，一时间竟让我有一点点恐慌。  
看着挺可怜。  
等会就会更可怜了。

我们暂时只有唾液充当润滑油。当我把手指往里探的时候他听起来不太舒服。柔软却干涩，摩擦力减缓了我手指的进入。  
“听”不是个准确的词。他基本没发出声音，仅仅是喉咙里溢出细微的闷哼。固体作为介质，却要比空气好太多了，我得以用手指抚摸到他的恐惧和疼痛。  
里面倒是比体表暖和多了。

我放缓动作，小心翼翼地往里探。撕扯开的话可能会把小哥哥痛得昏过去，而我们手上没有止痛药，这儿也没有人喜欢操一个像尸体那样冷冰冰的玩意儿；我看见血会觉得很不舒服，这严重影响我的性欲。

肉壁一跳一跳地包裹住我的手指。他很紧张。尽管他紧闭着眼睛，我也能从他身体细微的变化得知他生理上对此是否喜欢。  
从一个强奸受害者的角度来说，心理上绝对不会喜欢。不过我乐于用一句“嘴上说不要身体却很诚实”来羞辱他。

毕竟他硬了。

也有可能是因为我的手指正保持着一种向上微勾的弧度，刚刚按压到了他的敏感点。  
我再次尝试摸索着，直到他的腿抖了一下。  
在藤蔓的固定下看起来只是轻微的颤抖，可他柔软的肉壁瞬间绞紧了我的手指。他的耳尖和一些皮肤较薄的肘部、膝盖等处相继染上了情欲的粉色。  
透视应该也可以看见此时此刻发生了什么。她暧昧地笑了笑，把自己的校裙撩了起来。  
我们几个纷纷效仿。能把地面变软的傻子从学校对面的罗森里找来了一瓶润滑油和一堆避孕套，为我们带来了巨大的便利。  
那家罗森里的营业员刚刚逃难去了。走得很匆忙，连门都没来得及锁。

人性的恶得以抒发，校园一角变成了几个未成年强奸犯的集会。清楚事态会如何发展的小哥哥干脆扭过头。  
真可爱。已经到毫无回转余地的情况下还是做着徒劳的努力。  
我恶意地把他清秀的脸掰回来。  
清澈的眼睛里恐慌与愤恨交织。但不用过多久就会变成羞耻与痛苦。

我往掌心倒了些润滑油，向食指和中指尖的方向均匀涂抹开，随后仍然小心翼翼地探了进去。  
指腹向上，正对着他的敏感点，两根手指轮流交替按压。他原本的闷哼变成了压在喉咙里的尖叫。他死命绞紧，希望能让我的手指无法动弹，但在润滑油的作用下无济于事，反而变成了更强的刺激；他挣扎着往后退，却被藤蔓牢牢拴住，退无可退。紧接着，他浑身开始发抖。腹部肌肉抽搐，全身绷紧，尖叫高亢起来，其中还包括一两声“请你停下”“不行”之类的请求。我手指速度加快，把他硬生生推上了高潮。  
前列腺高潮不一定会以射精为表现形式。这可以让他高潮很多次而不会进入不应期。不过我猜测这比一般射精高潮来得更强烈。  
他无法控制地抽搐了有半分钟。我停下手指的动作，给他喘息的机会。  
他终于整个人放松下来，软软地躺在地上，大口呼吸空气。  
我再次用手指轻轻按压他的敏感点。出于好奇，我想知道他能不能在短时间内像这样高潮两次。  
他看起来力气被消耗了大半，即使绞紧了几秒钟也会坚持不住而放开一点，任由我的手指动作。  
他再次尖叫起来。快感积聚得太厉害，他看起来已经无法思考了。他尝试将膝盖并拢，既是想躲开我的手指，也是想让自己的阴茎得到一点抚慰。但这一切都是徒劳的，藤蔓不会让他的动作幅度那么大。  
他断断续续地恳求我停下，甚至带上了哭腔。他说他不行了。  
“看起来很享受嘛，我觉得你是想要更多。”

我转身问这群和我一样的强奸犯们：“谁先上？”  
姑娘们笑了笑：“我们可没那玩意儿，你自己慢慢享用吧。”  
那我不客气了。

我以一种近乎极端控制狂的姿势按住小哥哥，捅了进去。我把脸搁在他的颈窝里，他的动脉在我耳畔跳动。他的体表温度比刚才似乎稍微高了一点儿。隐约间可以嗅到薄荷糖的味道。  
他因冲击力和快感再次闷哼出声。  
我听见他喘匀了气，开始小声咒骂我们这群变态，或者疯子什么的。但我处于奇妙的性兴奋状态。我完全他妈的不在意他说了什么。  
然而我还是由心底泛出恶意。

“再发出声音的话，我们就得把你可爱的、能呼风唤雨的手指头，一个接一个切掉了噢。”我轻咬他的耳尖，尝试恐吓他。  
这显然很有用。他的瞳孔条件反射般地缩了缩。下身也收缩得更加剧烈，夹得我有些疼。  
其实我也没那么病态，毕竟这种闻起来有凉丝丝薄荷糖气味的小哥哥属于世界的瑰宝，应该保护起来。  
而不是当作一次性用品那样完事后就处理掉。  
“你不希望我们把你操完就处理掉吧？”  
我稍用力咬下去，他的耳尖沁出血珠。  
那就听话一点。我可以强奸你，让你高潮十多次，而这一切只需要移动我的手指就能做到。我也可以剁掉你的手指当作收藏品，也许整只手掌，这样我以后就能用它来自慰，只需注入防腐剂再上油保养。你现在无路可走退无可退，就别想着求救或者杀了我们。你只能取悦我们来防止自己被杀掉。  
如愿以偿地，恐慌映现在他的眼里。  
他的体表摸上去比之前热了。


End file.
